Christmas Will Return
Christmas Will Return is a Christmas song featured in the end credits for the 1994 Disney live-action film The Santa Clause. It was written by Jimmy Webb, performed by Brenda Russell and Howard Hewett, and produced by Dennis Lambert. Lyrics Original :All the brightly colored paper :lies around the Christmas tree :While mothers shake their heads :and pack the decorations carefully :All the little children know :that Monday's just another day :They feel a little sad to think :That Santa's gone away :But Christmas will return :And joyful hearts like candles burn :with love for all the little ones :in countries far and near :And if we live and learn :to show the world our real concern :then Christmas will return :Every year :Every year :Take a little Christmas spirit :With you into each new year(each new year) :Make a little Christmas spirit :Last til Easter Sunday's here. :Take it with you through the summer (Through summer) :til the autunm leaves arive (In the fall) :In the bitter cold of winter :The spark is still alive :Christmas will return :And joyful hearts like candles burn :with love for all the little ones (Love) :in countries far and near :And if we live and learn :to show the world our real concern :then Christmas will return (Yes it will) :Every year :Christmas will return (Christmas will return) :So much love for all the little ones :We can live and learn :Take it with you through the summer :til the autumn leaves arrive :In the bitter cold of winter :See the spark is still alive :Christmas will return (it will return) :And joyful hearts like candles burn :with love for all the little ones (love for the little ones) :in countries far and near :If we live and learn :to show the world our real concern :Christmas will return (Christmas will Return) :Every year (Every Year) :Every year Varian's Adventures of Bob the Builder: A Christmas to Remember :Pot ::All the brightly colored paper ::Lies around the Christmas tree ::While mothers shake their heads ::And pack the decorations carefully :Varian ::All the little children know ::That Monday's just another day ::They feel a little sad to think ::That Santa's gone away :Both ::But Christmas will return ::And joyful hearts like candles burn :Varian ::With love for all the little ones ::In countries far and near :Both ::And if we live and learn ::To show the world our real concern :Varian ::Then Christmas will return ::Every year :Both ::Every year :Pot ::Take a little Christmas spirit ::With you into each new year (Varian: Each new year) ::Make a little Christmas spirit ::Last til Easter Sunday's here :Varian ::Take it with you through the summer (Judy Pot: Through the summer) ::Til the autumn leaves arrive (Judy Pot: In the fall) ::In the bitter cold of winter :Both ::The spark is still alive ::Christmas will return ::And joyful hearts like candles burn :Varian ::With love for all the little ones (Judy Pot: Little ones) ::And countries far and near :Both ::And if we live and learn ::To show the world our real concern :Varian ::Then Christmas will return (Judy Pot: Yes it will) ::Every year ::Every year bridge :Both ::Take it with you through the summer :Pot ::'Til the autumn leaves arrive (Varian: They'll arrive) ::In the bitter cold of winter ::See the spark is... :Both ::Still alive :Pot ::Christmas will return ::And joyful hearts like candles burn :Varian ::With love for all the little ones (Judy Pot: Little ones) ::In countries far and near :Both ::And if we live and learn :Pot ::To show the world our real concern (Varian: Christmas will return) ::Christmas will return ::Every year (Varian: Every year) ::Every year :Both ::Every year Trivia *This song was featured as an end credits song for Pooh's Adventures of The Santa Clause, due to it being featured in the end credits for the real film. *This song will be featured as an end credits song for Ash's Adventures of Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year. *??? *??? *??? Category:Christmas Songs Category:Songs Category:Disney Songs Category:Ending Songs